The present invention relates to a distribution system for electric switching apparatus, this system comprising a distribution column having vertical non coplanar busbars and a protective case disposed about the bars. It also relates to the distribution column appropriate to such a system.
For electric switching apparatus, is meant here apparatus such as contactors, circuit breakers, circuit makers-breakers, protective apparatus or switches properly speaking comprising poles for opening and/or closing the power circuit fed from the above mentioned distribution busbars.
It is desirable to associate with electric distribution columns having bars situated in different vertical parallel planes, systems for fixing and connecting electric switching apparatus which allow such apparatus to be mounted conveniently and taking up little space in depth while offering the possibility of disconnecting and resetting with every safety the electric connection between the distribution busbars and the apparatus.